


Perfect Pet

by Sera1988



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Broken Bones, Drabble Collection, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Reek's gash, Sorry Not Sorry, broken Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera1988/pseuds/Sera1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleed for me, Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ramsay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts), [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [TrueOrFalse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueOrFalse/gifts), [EvilPeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/gifts), [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/gifts), [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/gifts), [mskullgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/gifts).



Perfect Pet

I watch you as you crawl  
I envy you, my pet.  
Which is why I must taint your perfection.  
See you numb, see you crushed  
Hollow eyes and cracked lips  
Toothless holes taste of cloves and wine

Forever you are mine

I'll break you and leave nothing  
That resembles a soul of a man  
Let me cut into you my love.  
Make my back bend in ecstasy  
Make me beg for more  
While ignoring the agony in your eyes

Bleeding out lost fingertips.  
It twists and it peels,  
It blisters, it blackens,  
Bleed for me, bleed with me  
let me hear you scream.  
And dance with me in the darkness of silken sheets.  
My perfect pet


	2. Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek belongs to Ramsay

Crystal eyes,  
a heart of coal.  
Hair raven black  
Skin of snow

He is a wraith with an angel's body  
A demon with a smile of gold  
Soul-sucker  
I am yours

But you are not mine, never mine  
Only ever yours, forever and always  
That smile does please yet sickens me.

_'Are you still with me, Pet?'_

I flinch

My bones ache  
My body aches  
Phantom limbs and bits scream

'O-of course M'lord'

Because forever and always  
**Reek belongs to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek**


	3. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek remembers Robb

 

M'lord looks at me  
His cruel eyes  
Picking through all of the places  
in my mind  
Searching for something that  
He’ll never find

He wants to see  
_Robb. . ._  
All auburn curls and deep blue eyes  
A forever boyish smile  
I want to cry

**_“What is it Pet?”_ **

I always flinch  
My eyes not wanting to meet his  
Blue but not the same  
Cruel  
Not beautiful

_**“Nothing m-m'lord,”** _

I remember those touches  
those kisses peppering my skin  
my eyes squeeze shut  
warm lips touch my stomach

**_“R-Robb,”_ **

I slowly open my eyes  
Ramsay's lips are the ones on my skin  
His eyes flash up at my voice  
He left me in the dark

With nothing but my memories  
and one less finger


	4. Ramsay II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I'm SO SORRY! (Post Castration...Reek's gash)

I smile at you  
My Pet  
Grey Jeyne Red Jeyne  
All the same

My Bitches care for you, Pet  
I wonder  
does it make you wet?

Like a hole  
Like an open bleeding sore  
A copper taste  
A burning  
creeping pain

You're wet like a woman...bleeding

My fingers slip inside

Suck me down

My fingers twist inside

Milking out your cries

Teeth sink into flesh

blood bubbles up

so _**wet**_

Don't fight me  
Everything I ever wanted to see,  
I see it in your eyes  
fear pain lust

You should have turned ran like hell  
The first time I got a taste for you  
Weakness, sweet weakness

But I digress...  
After all this...  
You're just like all the _rest_....


	5. Reek II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after..

I scramble away  
boney knees meeting the floor with a painful thud  
pressing myself into a corner

**_'N-no! I've been bad!'_ **

My mind races and the space between my legs pulses  
wet and sticky with blood

**_'I bled on my master's sheets!!'_ **

The door opens slowly  
I hear soft footfalls grow closer to me  
My lord looks at me with concern

_'Why are you down there, sweetling?'_

His voice shows no venom  
I shiver as our eyes meet  
Green to pale blue

_“I-I've dirtied your sheets m-mlord. I'm s-sorry I-'_

My mouth snaps shut  
He makes his way over to me  
grabbing me by my boney hips  
my back collides with blood crusted sheets  
He gently nips and bites at my lips  
before slipping inside my abused hole

I remain **silent**

**Always silent**


	6. Robb II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories

The soft lips pressing against my skin  
are gentle warm and loving  
The tongue on my neck  
hot and sweet

My eyes crack open  
to see soft auburn curls  
slipping through my fingers  
Eyes of a deep Tully blue meet mine

' _You are mine and I'm yours. For now and always. . . **Theon**.'_

Lips brush against my hipbone  
Engulfing me in a hot wet heat  
My fingers tangle in those curls again  
As my back arches

**_'R-Robb...'_ **

A moan escapes my lips  
As I come undone  
He leans over me  
wiping his mouth with a sweet smile  
Kissing me again

I taste salt, bitterness and something sweet  
Something so **Robb**

My eyes snap open  
I'm in the kennels  
Bloody and sore still  
Kyra lays pressed up against me  
I close my eyes and snuggle against her

_'My name is **Reek**...it rhymes with **sneak meek weak**..”_


	7. Ramsay III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has three "lovers" each of whom see him differently.

They look at me  
in each of their eyes  
I see something different

In Stark's  
I see _malice_ and **_abhorrence_**  
In Myranda  
_**jealousy**_ and _bitterness_  
In My Father's  
**always disappointment, nothing new.**

There is one person whom  
always looks at me the same  
In Reek's eyes I see nothing  
but **_pure love_** and **_affection_ **  
Domeric used to look at me like that  
A smile quirks my lips  
**Not anymore**

I hear a muffled whimper below me  
Such a good pet, eyes locked on mine  
as I slip inside, dry.  
I watch broken teeth bite into chapped lips

' _Such a shame you can't wet yourself like a woman, sweetling,'_

_'I know m'lord. I-I'm sorry m'lord.'_

I let my teeth catch  
on his remaining nipple and bite  
A load moan escapes my pet's mouth  
Sending shivers down my spine

I feel a warm wetness between us. **Blood**.  
I chuckle licking at the shell of his ear

_'I suppose I was wrong,'_

His back bends in ecstasy  
As I spend inside him  
My teeth buried in his neck

_' **I love you Pet**. You know if I had a choice in the matter... **I would have chosen you** ,'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Reek III : Reek remembers Sansa.


	8. Reek III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek remembers Sansa

I know her  
or **_Theon_** knows her  
Stark, I've heard that name before  
In a courtyard with this young girl in front of me  
So young, so innocent  
Smiling at Joffery

Robb gives her a look of disdain  
But she doesn't notice  
We bow to king Robert Baratheon  
and rise

The courtyard of Winterfell is  
**bloodied and dirty**.  
I hear footfalls behind me  
I know it's her  
My sweet little Sansa

I want to turn around  
to face her  
To beg and plead to her  
**I'm SO SO SORRY**

But I don't  
My eyes instead  
travel to M'lord  
Ice colored eyes penetrating me  
to the core

I stumble towards him in a hurry

**'Come, my sweet Pet. We have a long night ahead of us,'**

I nod giving into his touch

my eyes slipping shut

**'You are my last chance for redemption....M'lady Stark..Reek will protect you from M'lord's pain,'**


	9. Sansa and Theon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa no longer sees Reek, only Theon Greyjoy.

  
She remembers when she was younger  
more _innocent_   
with her family still whole  
 **Together**  
  
Sometimes she would watch as her father's ward   
made his way into Robb's bedchambers   
At the time she'd thought it an odd pairing  
But smiled at the thought none the less  
  
Then everything became broken  
Joffery killed her father before her very eyes  
Arya was missing  
Robb and their mother slaughtered by the Freys   
And the Boltons   
  
All of these thoughts race through her mind   
As she grips Theon's good hand  
Jumping from the castle to the ground below  
  
The impact hurts  
The snow breaking their fall  
Theon stands first at the sound of Ramsay barking orders  
He must have found Myranda's body  
  
Sansa stands looking Theon dead in the eyes  
There is no sign of Reek  
Only the boy she remembered   
_Theon Greyjoy_  
  
 _ **“Run. Sansa, we have to run.”** _


	10. Sansa and Theon II

How long had we been moving?  
Hours? Days?  
I didn't know nor care  
I had to keep her safe, as much as I could anyway  
I look over my shoulder at her  
  
Breath visible in the cold air  
Her hand still gripping mine  
  
_'T-Theon, I think we should stop. Or f-find somewhere to sleep. Please.'_  
  
The moment she said **please** I stopped  
Meeting her eyes  
She looked exhausted  
I nodded, surely _Mast_ - **Ramsay**...even has to sleep.  
  
She sat beside me, quiet.  
  
_'Thank you.'_  
  
Her voice makes me jump  
I lick my cracked lips  
Glancing at her through my unruly hair  
  
_'For what?'_  
  
_'For telling me the truth about my brothers. Also...just for being there throughout everything. Without you I don't think I'd be here right now.'_  
  
She was shaking from the cold  
Slowly, I wrap my arm around her shoulders  
Pulling her close to keep her warm  
  
She sighs and lays her head on my shoulder  
Her red hair tickles my cheek  
  
_'He **loved** you so much.'_  
  
Her words make me shake  
I say nothing  
She continues  
  
_'Robb. No matter what happened..I think he still loved you, until the very end. I...I'm happy he got to be with you..even for a little while.'_  
  



	11. Ramsay and Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not yours.

What a stupid creature  
With all of the hunts I took him on  
He should have remembered my tracking skills  
You didn't think I was going to find you, did you ?

Green eyes stare into mine  
The knife at his neck bites into his skin  
He knew better than to wake Stark  
She was sleeping a few feet away

He knew I would kill her  
Without a second thought  
A smile quirks my lips at his discomfort  
My fingers slip into his breeches

_'You think you can get away unpunished? You kill Myranda and you take my wife from me?_

My fingers slip inside the warm heat  
He bites back a groan  
I capture his lips  
Teeth **breaking** flesh

The pain assaults my senses  
**His** teeth were the ones  
Breaking my skin  
He _pulls  
_ At the torn flesh of my bottom lip

His skull collides with mine  
a deafening crack

An impact blinds me

I feel the blade  
buried deep in my gut

The same blade

that had been at his throat 

our eyes meet

_'A turncloak until the very end....my sweet pet..my Reek.'_

His eyes grow dark  
Stark is awake and behind him  
He's protecting her...why?

_' **My name is Theon Greyjoy. I'm not Reek. I'm not yours.'**_


	12. Sansa and Theon Final

Sansa's arms tightened around my waist  
Blood was making a good pace  
I was surprised he'd let us ride him  
He'd never been very fond of me

 _"That was really brave of you_." Sansa whispered _“Thank you. . . **again**.”_

I look over my shoulder at her  
Giving her a slight smile and a nod

“ _Are you alright_?” She speaks again.

“ _I'm fine. I'd been though worse._ ” I muttered. _“Are you alright?”_

 _“Yes._ ” She answered, before adding softly “ _He never even touched me.”_

Blood snorts loudly, shaking his head.  
We had been moving for so long  
I'd forgotten exactly how long  
I'd decided to head South, getting as far away from Winterfell as we could.

 _“Where will we go now?”_ She asked

I didn't really have a concrete answer  
I looked over my shoulder once more  
Our eyes locked briefly

 _“ **Home**._ ” I answered

 _“And where exactly is that?”_ She asked

_“Anywhere we want. We can be whoever we want. Change our names, live in peace.”_

She laid her head against my shoulder blade  
I could feel her smile  
She slowly reached around me  
Taking my mangled hand in hers

_“I would really love that.”_

I smiled at her words and squeezed her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The End. I'm currently trying to think of ideas for a modern Thramsay or Throbb AU. And don't worry I'll actually write in a proper story format. Anyway, I hope everyone who followed this story enjoyed it!


End file.
